deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Godzillavkk/Red Lantern vs Nazgul
THIS BLOG IS CLOSED. A Red Lantern: The monstrous space supervillain who seeks to spread rage across the galaxy A Nazgul: Sauron's chief servents who seek to find his Ring WHO IS DEADLIEST? I bet none of you ever expected these teo to ever go at it, being from very different universes, but there is one thing they both have in common. They both are slaves to a ring and have no choice but to obey an evil overlord's will. But if these two ever came face to face, who would be left standing and who would lie dead? Let's take a look at them. Red Lanterns The Red Lantern Corps is one of several Lantern corps that are present in the DC universe and like all other Lantern Corps, draw their power from the Emotional Spectrum. In their case, the emotion they channel is rage. Lead by the evil alien Atrocitus, the Red Lantern Corps goal is to destroy the Guardians of the Universe and possibly everyother living thing in the galaxy as their rage causes the members to violently lash out at anything they see. Each member was once a ordinary mortal, but they were all wronged or suffered a great tragedy that left them all in a state of hatred, rage and vengeance so powerful, that they attracted Attrocitus who gave them their Red Lantern rings under the promise they would get their revenge. While all members got their revenge with the help of their ring, their new power came at a price. Now they must serve and obey Atrocitus and are slaves to their own rage. They have no self control or free will and will violently attack anything under sheer instinct Weapons Red Lantern only use one weapon, the Red Lantern Power Ring. But despite their rings being their only weapon, the Red Lantern Ring is the only weapon a Red Lantern needs. Red Lantern ring abilities include *'Red Energy Conduit': The rings use red energy, supplied by a Power Battery, which in most cases takes the form of red light. A Red Lantern's ring is one of the most powerful weapons in the known Universe. Red Lantern's ring, has the ability to affect and use fundamental forces of the known universe, including electromagnetic energies such as gravity, radiation, heat, light, and powerful blasts of concussive force. The ring can also create fields of force formed from an unknown energy that was bound by the users' will. The limitations of such use are the skill, knowledge and imagination of the user. **'Rage Plasma': The Red Lantern can vomit plasma, which has been described as napalm and acid mixed together, it burns away at anything.1 It can be surmised that is the internal rages effect on the blood. These flames burn even in space. The effect it has on living beings allows it to ignite the flames of rage in a victims' blood and has the effect of burning through an energy aura of an opponent as well as corrupting other power rings depleting them at an accelerated rate and greatly weakening the structures they create. **'Energy Projection': The ring can be used to fire blasts of Rage energy. This power is unique as it takes the form of rage-energized blood. The ring can project this blood as a blast that has the effect of a concussive blast with high destructive capability. The weapon's power is more an indication of the Rage of the user, rather than their willpower. **'Energy Constructs': The ring can form constructs of Rage energy. The primary function of the Power Ring is to provide a weapon capable of transforming the wearer's thoughts into physical constructs through the wearer's rage. A Red Lantern can create any particular items or construct that they can imagine as long as they have the appropriate amount of rage necessary to will it into existence. The constructs are made out of red energy, which is a tangible form of pure rage, and they exist only as long as a Red Lantern is fueling it with their rage. Items created by the rings are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the rage of the Red Lantern creating them. The types of constructs usually reflects the ring wearer's personality. Only a very few Red Lanterns naturally displayed the ability to make construct while the others being required to consume their blood in order to gain the ability to create them. **'Force Field': The ring can create various force fields of various sizes and shapes to protect the wearer and others around him. With the cosmic duties of the ring wielder, it is only natural that the power ring is designed for operation in space. The ring creates a force field around the wearer, protecting them from the hazards of the void including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter which would ordinarily be fatal should the space debris strike the ring wielder at high speeds. An atmosphere appropriate to the ring wielder's biology is created inside the force field, body temperature is maintained and waste products are removed. Gravitational stresses which could cause injury are stabilized for the ring wielder. Theoretically, a ring wielder could use the ring as their sole source of life support. The force-field seems to be created instantaneously, whether this is due to programming or an instinctive reaction from intensive training has not been established. **'Flight': By the manipulation of anti gravitation and directed molecular movement, the ring allows the user to fly at incredible speeds. **'Mind reading': the Red Lantern ring allows its user to read the mind of others, more specifically, their memories. This ability was used by Red lanterns to understand the cause of a victim's rage or to watch the misdoings of tormentors. While at first only displayed by The Judge, Guy Gardner also learned to read minds by watching her. **'Rage Infection': The Red Power Ring is capable of infecting others with the rage of the Red Lantern, which can lead to them being converted to the Red Lantern Cause. **'Rage Empowerment': the Red Lantern ring is unique in that its base of power, Rage, can be manipulated by the ring user. A Red Lantern can detect the rage in the heart of others and by connection the heart that pumps that blood. The rage and hatred of an individual red lantern empowers their abilities as well as the rage and hatred of others. **'Black Lantern Resistance': As the Black Lanterns favor attacking and killing their victims by ripping their hearts out, the Red Lanterns can survive the attack for as long as their wrath burns bright. However the Red Lantern Ring does have drawbacks. Weaknesses include *'Life Support Dependency': As the Red Lantern Power Ring assumes the functions of the heart, a Red Lantern cannot remove his ring without risking death. *'Emotion Dependency': As with all Power Rings should the user's feelings fall too far out of sync with the Ring's affiliated emotion (in this case anger), then the Ring's effectiveness can drop significantly. *'Uncontrollable Rage': Red Lanterns suffer from literal uncontrollable rage, due to red being on the farthest edges of the emotional spectrum they are unable to think clearly or be reasoned with. They rarely speak, save for their leader Atrocitus, and often attack without distinction. *'Hope Influence': The Blue light of hope can extinguish the red flame and weakens a Red Lantern. *'Love Influence': Love can be fatal to a red lantern. Being the opposite of anger, any Red Lantern who feels love for another being will immediately be rejected by their ring and die without its life support. *'Recharge protocol': Like all lantern corps, Red Lanterns must recharge their rings periodically or else their rings will run out of energy Nazgul The nine Nazgul were once ordinary men. In fact they were Kings. But they feared that one day they would lose their power and their lives and desperatly sought ways to prevent this. Into the frey stepped the Dark Lord Sauron who offered them nine rings of power claiming they would make the Kings even more powerful. The monarchs took the rings without question and indeed their rings brought them much power. But their power came at a cost. Their lives lasted so long they lost their bodies and now exist as invisible wraiths who are Sauron's chief servents. Weapons The Nazgul's primary weapon is their sword. Nazgul swords are forged in Mordor and despite their dull image as the result of being weilded for thousands of years, they are just as sturdy and sharp as a freshly made sword, presumably through dark magic. The Morgul Blade is the Nzgul's side arm and secret weapon. While small, these daggers are dipped with poison which work their way into the victem's heart, turning them into a wraith Fell Beasts are the Nazgul's mounts. Though their oorigins are unknown these dragon like monsters can fly at incredible speed and have teeth and talons as sharp as swords. Other abilities: The Nine cannnot see during the day as mortals do; instead they see shadowy forms. During the night they see many signs and forms invisible to mortal eyes; it is at night that they are to be feared most. They can smell the blood of living things that they desire and hate. Their presence can be felt as a troubling of the heart, and they can more keenly feel the presence of others. At all times, they sense the presence of the Ring and are drawn to it. They are surrounded by an aura of terror, which affects all living creatures; their aura (called the Black Breath) can be toxic to those hapless enough to come near them. Of course, their horrible cries put many battle-hardened warrior to flight as well. Some of the Nazgûl appear to be accomplished sorcerers and use magic to devastating effect. The fear the Nine inspire is one of their greatest strengths. However the Nazgul do have weaknesses. One of these is daylight itself. With the exception of the Witch-King of Angmar, none of them (especially Khamûl) can operate well under the Sun and generally fear it. All the Ringwraiths but the Witch-King fear water and it can imobilize them. The Ringwraiths also fear fire and it is potentially fatal to all of them but the Witch King. Magic weapons are also effective against Nazgul. The necks of the Naguls fell beasts are their vulnerable spots and can be chopped. Things to consider Can Red Energy harm a Nazgul? Can Black Breathe terrify a Red Lantern? Can a Nazgul be affected by Red Rage? Are Morgul Blades effective against Red Lanterns? Other notes The Red Lantern will be human to even the odds as Nazgul Weapons and abilities have obviously never been used on aliens or cats(Almost all Red Lanterns are aliens and surprisngly the only Red Lantern member from earth is a cat. Not kidding.) The Ring will be fully charged as all Lantern corp members are expected to charge their rings before going on missions. The Nazgul will be one of the eight lesser ones as the Witch-King does not have the weaknesses they have. Feel free to chose battlegrounds and if I made any mistakes in the descriptions, feel free to tell me. And if you think anything should be changed, inform me. Battle begins in August. It's a battle of oppsoites Fantasy vs Science Fiction Undead Wraith vs Tragic Supervillain Terror vs Rage Novel vs Comic Book Quantity vs Quality Category:Blog posts